Accident Analysis
by lampidyhats
Summary: Dan invites Phil to play a viewer suggested game of twister during his live show. It was fun, until Phil fell.


_**-theycomefromwithin-**_

_**Dan and Phil do a live show and accidentally kiss on camera!**_

4pm in the US Eastern time zone on a Tuesday. It wasn't every Tuesday that the event happened, but it was every Tuesday that two girls sat by a computer refreshing twitter for an announcement. Lucky for them, the announcement came.

_ danisnotonfire: live show time!1! come hang out with me so we can pretend to have friends together_

"Sammy! Come on, it's starting!" Yelled a bubbly redheaded girl.

"One sec Bethany! I'm making popcorn." Sammy yelled back.

The microwave beeped and Sammy snatched the popcorn bag, running as quickly as possible to her roommate's room.

"_Hi there everyone! Is this working? Can you hear me? Wait.." _Dan Howell, alternatively known as danisnotonfire, picked up a laptop and listened to the echo from the liveshow delay.

Bethany took the popcorn bag from Sammy and tore it open, proceeding to fill her cheeks with the food.

"Hey don't hog." Sammy laughed.

"_So guess who's joining me on this magical Tuesday evening." _Dan said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Me!" _Phil Lester, or AmazingPhil as he's known as on YouTube, jumped into the shot.

The two girls squealed.

"_It's Phil!" _Dan introduced. "_Why are you in my live show today Phil?"_

"_Well I was thinking that we could play some games!"_

"_What games do you have in mind?" _Dan asked.

"_Well this is why we needed to do it in a live show; you should ask them"_

The two girls giggled together.

"Phil is the master of innuendos!" Bethany said to Sammy.

"I know right?"

"_We should play whatever they want the most." Dan said._

"Type in Just Dance!" Sammy exclaimed. "Wait, I just saw someone say Twister! Yeah type in Twister!"

"Okay, okay!"

Phil began to list the games.

"_I'm seeing... Jenga, prank wars. No, I don't really think we should do prank wars. Guess who, Twister."_

The girls looked at one another and began to shake vividly and violently.

"He said our suggestion Bethany. Bethany oh my god he said our thing. I think I'm going to die."

"Breathe.. Oh my god did that actually just happen?"

Suddenly the chat was filled with people saying Twister.

"_So it looks like we'll be playing Twister!" _Phil laughed looking over at Dan who was rolling his eyes, but smiling.

The girls watched the screen of the laptop intently as the two boys set up the game. They rolled out the mat and faced the camera that was streaming the live show towards the game. They had a box set out saying where they'd have to move.

As they were setting up the speaker box, it started saying things like 'right hand red', which they joked about it working to the camera about.

"I can't even believe they're playing our game Beth!" Squealed Sammy.

"Yeah yeah, shut up now. They're starting!"

"_Um.. So right hand blue." _Phil announced.

After about 10 minutes, Dan was in a crab walking stance and complaining about the fact that this was a huge mistake. Phil had his feet on red and green, forcing him to cross over Dan. Beth and Sammy were squealing incessantly.

"_Phil, left hand.." _Dan craned his neck over so that he could see the spinner. "_Left hand green."_

Phil reached over Dan, clearly trying not to fall on top of him.

"_Phil, please be so careful." _Dan pleaded, putting emphasis on the 'please'.

Despite Dan's instruction and Phil's carefulness, Phil's hand slipped causing him to fall. The liveshow started to skip.

Beth and Sammy watched with great intent as Phil fell in slow motion. His hand went down to try and save himself. Skip frame. Dan closed his eyes, preparing for impact. Skip frame. Phil's body crashed into Dan's, pushing Dan down and therefore losing the game first. Skip frame. Phil's forehead bashed into Dan's violently. Skip frame. Their lips made contact. Pause.

For a couple seconds, the image of Dan and Phil kissing was frozen onto the screen. Sammy and Beth were silent. The YouNow loading screen played.

"YouNow's broken." Sammy mumbled, stunned.

Beth nodded.

"Did you see that?" Beth asked, trying to confirm that what she saw was real.

"Yeah.." Sammy whispered.

Beth quickly exited out of YouNow and logged into Tumblr. Just as she suspected, her dash was filled with screenshots of the frame just before YouNow crashed.

Already, fanfictions were appearing. Some had even come up with the theory that they planned that all along and that was their way of saying they were together. Others said that it was just an accident. The third party claimed that temptation got the best of Phil.

The two scrolled on, too shocked to react to everything that had happened. They passed a screenshot of a tweet sent out by Dan.

_ danisnotonfire: that was some fall.. haha_


End file.
